1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cushion structure for a nursing equipment such as a child seat and, more specifically, to a cushion structure for a nursing equipment capable of fully protecting the brain of an infant.
2. Description of the Background Art
Healthy and sound growth of infants and babies is a common wish of parents worldwide. The first to third years, especially the second year for a baby is a critical period when the baby comes to be aware of his or her self. Therefore, it is recognized that protection of the head (brain) of the infant of this age is of importance for sound and healthy growth of the infant.
The head (brain) may be protected by "proper nursing method" and "use of proper nursing equipment." Here, "proper nursing method" means proper parental care of the infant as described in detail in, for example, IKUJI NO GENRI (Principle of Child Bearing), by Dr. Jushichiro Naito.
"Proper nursing equipment" refers to a nursing equipment having such a structure that is capable of sufficiently protecting the head (brain) of an infant, as already described. More specifically, the equipment must have a structure for protecting the brain of an infant sufficiently against external shock. Though various and many nursing equipments have been developed to this date, unfortunately, a nursing equipment having such a structure that can sufficiently protect the head (brain) of an infant cannot be found at present.
Cushion structures employed in a chair, a vehicular seat, sandals and the like are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open Nos. 56-101065, 60-95051, 63-93859 and 3-78405. The structures disclosed in these references, however, are all proposed for improved air ventilation.
Therefore, such structures cannot be used as a structure for protecting the head (brain) of an infant sufficiently against an external shock.